hobbit_xoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Raccoon
Subject: 89P13, mostly referred to as Rocket Raccoon, is an illegally, genetically modified raccoon and one of the main characters in The Hobbit and the Guardians of the Galaxy. However, Rocket has no idea what a raccoon is. He is the best friend and partner of Groot, and one of the Guardians of the Galaxy members, which has formed from a team to a family. History Early life ''This was taken from Rocket's page on The Marvel Cinamatic Universe Wiki. '' Subject: 89P13 was a creature resembling a raccoon (although he shows no knowledge of what a raccoon is when Peter Quill refers to him as one) that was recovered by an alien race. Brought to the Halfworld planet in the Keystone Quadrant star system, he was genetically and cybernetically enhanced so that he was given sentient intelligence. However, years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him, calling himself Rocket, to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gunslinging mercenary. Rocket's extensive Nova Corps criminal record includes 13 counts of theft, 23 counts of escape from incarceration, 7 counts of mercenary activity, and 15 counts of arson. Partnering with Groot, a Flora colossus from Planet X, Rocket made his way in the galaxy performing various acts of dubious legality. On one such adventure, Rocket and Groot made their way to The Hub without money and desperate for a job in order to buy fuel for their vehicle. A job came their way via Sqqd'li, under the orders of his employer the crime-lord Zade Scraggot, who hired Rocket and Groot to retrieve a package being held in the highly secure "Uptown" section of the station for 1000 Credits. Rocket and Groot successfully retrieved the package, but upon discovering that the package contained a family of sentient Scalluscs, a snail-like creature that Scraggot was planning on harvesting for their shells (and upon learning that the Scalluscs had money and could double Scraggot's pay), Rocket and Groot rescued the Scalluscs from their cruel fate after a brief scuffle with Scraggot and his men. Guardians of the Galaxy: Volume 1 Both he and Groot appear first trying to kidnap Peter Jason Quill, wanted alive by his foster father, Yondu Odanta. However, they are at irst intercepted by Bilbo Baggins, who has no idea how to use a stun gun before and only a sword and an old-fashioned pistol. Before Peter is able to escape, Rocket used his stun gun to get Peter and Bilbo, however, they are arrested by the feds with a woman named Gamora Guardians of the Galaxy: Volume 2 Personality Rocket is talkative, cocky, heroic, grouchy, intelligent, easily-angered, crafty, rude, critical, aggressive, impatient, sarcastic, cynical, good-hearted, caring. Sometimes, he is impulsive; yet hides a lot of pain. Despite his cold demeanor, Rocket does care about his friends as he attempted to save Bilbo, Peter and Gamora from the Ravengers. He does display a mean voice to their enemies, but after learning Quill, Gamora and Bilbo were safe, softened his voice. He even helps the merpeople find Melody and Belle, Ariel's and Bilbo's daughters respectively. Powers and abilities ''This was taken from Rocket's page on The Marvel Cinamatic Universe Wiki. '' * Enhanced Intelligence: Rocket's cerebral cortex was genetically enhanced meaning that unlike other members of his species he has a cognitive and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform extremely complex tasks. * Enhanced Strength: Due to his augmentations, Rocket is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by normal sized humanoids with ease. * Enhanced Durability: Due to his augmentations, Rocket is capable of surviving damage that would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size. He has been attacked with enough force to knock him back several meters and only suffered minimal injury. * Enhanced Agility: Rocket's entire skeletal structure is cybernetic, allowing him to move more like a human and still be as agile as a raccoon. * Enhanced Senses: Rocket can see, smell, hear, and feel better than humanly possible * Master Marksman: Rocket has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the Galaxy, with the preference of high-powered weaponry. During the flight of Kyln, Rocket destroyed many Drones, with weapon of a Nova Corps soldier. He also has excellent precision. * Expert Tactician: Rocket is a brilliant strategist. He is able to formulate strategies advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. Rocket already said he fled from 22 prisons. In Kyln, he quickly devised a plan to escape using only a power source and security band. * Master Engineer: Rocket is an expert in handling, modification and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. He was able to modify a power source and security band to break into the control tower of the Kyln, disable the security system, unlock doors, and hijack the security drones. Using scrap from the Milano, he built several high-powered weapons, including the Hadron Enforcer. * Expert Pilot: Rocket is an accomplished pilot of various starships. On Knowhere, he took down several Necropods using only the high durability of his industrial pod. During the Battle of Xandar, Rocket was responsible for leading the attack of the Ravagers and Nova Corps, in the Dark Aster, destroying many Necropods in the process. Rocket also proved capable of piloting improvised vehicles, like the Kyln's security tower. * Multilingual: Rocket has the ability to understand what Groot is saying, though others (including Star-Lord's Translator Implant) only hear "I am Groot". It is possible that this is in fact not a power but more a note to how long/well they know each other, as Groot is obviously saying something ''even if the only words spoken are 'I am Groot.' Relationships '''Groot' Rocket's partner and best friend. Even though they sometimes argue, they still remain close. During their adventures, Rocket often calls him an idiot (which is something Rocket later regrets after Groot is seemingly killed by Ronan the Accuser's ship. As Groot is there sheltering the entire group of Guardians, Rocket with an upset look asks why he's doing this , with "We Are Groot." Bilbo Baggins Rocket's very close friend. Both of them bond because they were both the shortest of their original group and often underestimated by the doubters. Family * Unnamed Mother † * Meredith Rockelle Quill - Adoptive Niece Allies * Guardians of the Galaxy – Close friends, teammate, family ** Groot – Best friend and partner ** Peter Quill – Leader ** Bilbo Baggins – Teammate and close friend ** Gamora ** Drax ** Nebula * Ravagers ** Yondu Udonta ** Kraglin Obfonteri ** Horuz † * Collector * Nova Corps ** Rhomann Dey ** Irani Rael ** Garthan Saal † * Lylla – Associate and love interest Enemies * Ronan the Accuser † * Thanos * Nebula * Monstrous Inmate † Weapons ''This was taken from Rocket's page on The Marvel Cinamatic Universe Wiki. '' * 'Ion Cannon '- Rocket's favorite weapon, until he was forced to sell it in The Hub in order to obtain some fast cash. * 'Laser Cannon '- Rocket's new weapon, described as "the juiciest killware seen in ages", and obtained in a confiscated weapons case in a customs station in The Hub. * 'Gas Grenade '- A small device that emits a sleeping gas. * 'Hadron Enforcer '- A large combustion cannon used for demolition purposes. Appearances * The Hobbit and Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 1 ''(first appearance) * ''The Hobbit and Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 Category:Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Humans